Tiger
Tiger is a tabby catJulie McNally Cahill via Twitter shown as one of the imprisoned pets in the Largest Ever Pet Shop during Gailbreak!. He got close to escaping, but was caught by Fisher Biskit in the process while the other pets managed to escape. Personality Like most pets, Tiger hates the Largest Ever Pet Shop. He thinks there is no hope for escaping. In Gailbreak!, he continuously tells the pets that no one will ever be able to rescue them. He's been described as "world-weary". Appearance Tiger is a light orange tabby cat with brown stripes all over his body, including his tail, limbs, face, ears and the top of his head, giving him the resemblance of a tiger. He has slightly darker tufts of orange fur around his face on the top of his head and on the tip of his tail. He has lighter fur around his neck, which is the same color as his belly, muzzle, paws, eyelids, and the inside of his ears. He has light blue eyes. Profile During his first appearance in Gailbreak!, he tries to escape his cell in Largest Ever Pet Shop, but is caught almost as soon as he steps out of it. He spends the rest of the episode moping and telling the Littlest Pet Shop pets that no one has ever broken out and never will. His theory ends up disproven when Sunil, in a mental suggestion-induced rage, trumps the security of Largest Ever Pet Shop and sets all the animals free. In great joy, Tiger, all of the other pets trapped at LEPS and the LPS pets escape. Unfortunately, Tiger is nabbed by Fisher Biskit, who reprimands his daughters for failing to keep a close eye on the shop and its security measures. Tiger is last seen moping that he "almost made it". Since then, Tiger has made multiple cameos outside of Largest Ever Pet Shop, indicating he escaped. Mrs. Twombly is seen handing him to his owner in LPS: The Moosical, though she calls him "Mr. Wiggins." Appearances #Gailbreak! #Terriers and Tiaras (cameo) #Pawlm Reading (cameo) #Blythe's Big Idea (cameo) #Super Sunil (cameo) #Secret Cupet (cameo) #Tongue Tied (cameo) #Proud as a... Peacock? (cameo) #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 (cameo) #LPS: The Moosical Gallery ScreenCapture 17.03.14 13-06-35.jpg|Tiger caught by Monban... again! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 13-07-11.jpg|"Hey, pal- easy on the neck!" ScreenCapture 17.03.14 13-07-40.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 13-08-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 13-08-21.jpg|This place sucks! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 13-08-52.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 13-09-08.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 10-59-21.jpg|Shh! Don't wake the sleeping tiger! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 10-59-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-45-33.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-47-07.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-47-17.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-47-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-03-28.jpg|Freedom! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-04-25.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-04-35.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-05-03.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-05-18.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-05-23.jpg|Ouch! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-05-32.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-06-13.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-06-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-06-38.jpg|Curse you, Fisher Biskit! I will have my vengeance! ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-06-58.jpg|"Well... I almost made it." DogPullsTigerOutOfHat.png|What the... TigerSeesDog.png|Wait a second... TigerScared.png|DOG! 2x05 Pawlm Reading.png|Tiger being analyzed by Finola Frum ScreenCapture 25.01.14 19-47-23.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 1-58-31.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-08-33.jpg|Tiger running along the dogs ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-49-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-09-42.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-49-44.jpg S3E04 Tiger and Lucky.png|Tiger in love with Lucky Browne TigerOnSunil.png|Tiger caught by the Catnado Pets listening to joke.png Pets unimpressed.png Pet Band playing.png Pet Fest Pets cheering.png Pet Fest Pets cheering 2.png Tiger Gameloft.jpg|Similar pet in the mobile game Tiger with Mrs. T.png Owner.png|Reunited and it feels so good! References Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Background pets Category:Adults Category:Mammals